


Blue Balloon | N.S

by Huntingfree



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Balloons, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gay, Heartache, Hospital, Lovers, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Slow Paced, larry friendship, treatment, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntingfree/pseuds/Huntingfree
Summary: ''I don't even know why I bother. I can't ever do shit right, I can't even make you happy. Why did I think bringing shitty fucking balloons could ever slightly brighten up days? I'm stupid.''''I like the color blue.''''....Huh?''''You always bring me yellow balloons or orange ones, My favourite color is blue.''---------------------------------------------------------------------Or where Harry is a teacher who spends his free time visiting the hospital around his flat with a daily gift of balloons, Hoping it would cheer people up, Niall  always being the last patient he gets to, the one who refuses to even look at him, let alone open up.





	1. Start of it all

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first story I've decided to publicly upload since 2015- Outside of watt-pad.  
> Felt the need to put something out there as a thank you to every fan-fiction I've been reading recently, wanted to contribute so here it is! Please give it a shot, I'm nervous going into it but I can promise you I'll get better with each update.

It hadn’t taken Harry much to start doing this; He enjoyed giving his time away to the children at the hospital back then, it had always been such a dream for him to do. See the smiles in the faces of them all, give them something to be happy about and look forward to. It had all started when he was a kid himself, the joy of exploring the farm house his grandpa once owned. Walking around the acres to admire the surroundings that filled the beautiful land he still longed to this day.

It wasn’t the best in town, but it was enough to make him remember it all in detail for the next fourteen years. ‘’Haz! Bet you can’t catch me!’’ That was something he often recalled on the daily, his best friend Louis Tomlinson, who lived on the neighboring farm over, had called out to him that morning. It was a routine for them to do. play on the weekends, walk around and explore each other’s lands and such, it helped that their families got along great.

But that morning had been something different, they had just got done eating breakfast that was given to them by Louis’s mom, a gentle woman who always would treat Harry as his own, he’d always think of her as a second motherly figure although he’d never share this with his own mom. Not that she’d mind, but it would only upset her more due to the absence of her best friend.

 They had eaten two pieces of apple pie each, had enjoyed it thoroughly and headed out for their daily outing. That’s when the story kicked in, the moment that would change the way Harry would think from then on.

‘’Can to!’’ Harry yelled back at the shorter boy, running over to the tree where he laid, as if nothing could make him fall over. He ignored the way Louis seemed fearless and calm on top of that tree, as if the branch would never break even if it tried it’s hardest. He didn’t care at that moment, it only encouraged him to climb the tree that was taller then the others, it wouldn’t be the first time.

Louis’s laugh had echoed through Harry’s ears as he made his way up, panting and struggling to hold onto each branch with every step but he had managed. carefully poking Louis’s stomach as he held onto the same branch Louis laid on, his feet secured enough to not fear a bad outcome. ‘’Damn, since when did you get so good at climbing? You would always cry when we were little.’’  Louis whined, pouting a bit as he crossed his arms, dangerously close to risking a fall but neither of them cared, or minded. As stated, they had always done this, so it wasn’t much of a surprise Harry had gotten better in reality. 

‘’Dunno.’’ He replied, the corners of his lips slightly twitching as he struggled not to smile. ‘’plus, we’re still little. At least I am, you’re kind of old.’’ He continued, joking a bit, his grin now exposed to the other boy. ‘’I guess you’re right.’’ Louis smiled, shrugging slightly before closing his eyes, letting himself breath in the fresh air. Both boys staying silent as they enjoyed each other’s company.

‘’Lou, not to bug your nap but it’s getting uncomfortable to stand here, at least give me room.’’ Harry gently whined after a while causing the other boy to laugh, giving in as he carefully sat up from his laying position, his knuckles white as he gripped onto the tree, moving around carefully to avoid falling. ‘’thank you.’’ He smiled, Louis shrugged once again. ‘’ya, you’re welcome.’’.

They smiled at nothing as they stared off onto the tall grass, skipping past the surrounding horses and cows, both focusing on the mountains far away without noticing themselves. they always felt calm during these moments and it showed in every way. Harry had moved to sit next to Louis, gripping tightly onto the branches while Louis kept his hand around the boy’s wrist just in case. He managed to sit next to his best friend without issue, continuing to relax.

‘’Hey, you know Olivia, right?’’ Louis, breaking the silent, asked.

‘’course, you talk about her every single day, I think everyone knows you fancy her by now.’’ He giggled, poking fun at his best friends crush.

‘’yeah yeah, I don’t really care but guess what?’’

‘’Hm?’’ Harry asked, his head shifting a bit to look at Louis now, watching the way the other boys’ arms reached into the pocket of his shorts, taking out what seemed to be a piece of paper with scribbling on it.

‘’she gave me her mom’s telephone number yesterday, said she wanted me to call her when I’m bored.’’ Louis told him, smiling proudly with his chest pushed up, sighing with joy. ‘’do you think she likes me?’’

Harry shrugged, smiling at the boy. ‘’dunno, could be.’’ He continued, grabbing the sheet of paper from his friends’ hands, tracing over the numbers with his own finger. ‘’her numbers are weird, is this a seven or a one?’’ He questioned, ignoring the way Louis puffed out. ‘’I know you’re making fun of it, but I actually don’t know, Mom said she could try both for me.’’ Louis shrugged, kicking his feet slightly in the air as he held onto the branch.

The other boy nodded silently, still looking down at the paper with focus, trying to see if he could figure it out, questioning the fact that the number had a slight line on the upper top, not a big line. ‘’one I think.’’ Harry commented, looking up at the boy. Louis smiled, looking down at Harry’s hands to see for himself. ‘’could be.’’ He added, reaching his hand out for the paper. Harry reacted by doing the same, handing him over the note.

It Hadn’t gone smoothly though. neither of them had noticed there was a slight wind until they witnessed the note fly out of their grasp just by a little, heading towards the ground.

‘’shit.’’ Louis snapped, sounding panicked. ‘’she’s gonna think I didn’t want to call her.’’ He continued, his brows turning upward as he continued with his worried rant. ‘’calm down Lou, it’s only going down.’’ Harry reassured him as they both stared at the note that was softly landing on the bottom of the floor.

‘’yeah, you’re right I guess.’’ Louis replied, trying to calm himself down. Harry nodded, keeping his eyes on the object. ‘’wait no, you’re wrong.’’ The older boy told him again after a second, a gush of wind taking the note towards the tall grass, becoming lost from both of their sight. ‘’Harryyy, what have we done?’’ Louis whined again, his disappointment being shown clearly on his face.

‘’it’s fine Louis, I’ll just get it.’’ Harry smiled, still calm as he hid the slight panic that was creeping up. What if he couldn’t find it? He thought to himself as he started to climb down the tree slowly, against the older boys wishes. ‘’no ‘arry, it’s fine, I can just tell her I lost it tomorrow.’’

‘’no. it’s fine. Trust me.’’ Harry shot a grin towards Louis’s direction, trying to calm the other boy down.

Louis replied with a sigh, looking down at Harry while he kept a firm grip on his own branch, afraid of falling from the younger boys’ movements.

It had all been going fine until the curly haired boy miscalculated a step, causing him to jerk and lose hold of the branch he was gripping onto for safety.

All he managed to hear was a scream that he never thought Louis could ever let out, before he closed his eyes.

_**\---------** _

He fell to the ground that day, Injuring his left arm intensely. The shape had barely been recognizable by the time they picked up his unconscious body from the ground, his arm crushed by his own weight. He had also suffered a concussion and a sprained knee.

It wouldn’t have been as incredibly bad as it had been if it wasn’t for the fact Harry’s grandpa didn’t make sure to keep his grandchild’s arm safe from movement on the way to urgent care.

Safe to say that day had turned sour, Giving Louis slight trauma from climbing trees as he had seen everything go down, to the last detail.

Harry ended up being paralyzed from his left arm completely. the arm itself was saved, not amputated and it looked normal enough. slightly crooked but barely at all.

That’s what caused Harry to start his new way of life. He had stayed at this local hospital for a while. in and out for treatments every two days, only being let out of hospital stay once he was sure to be okay in the head – No brain swelling or result of the trauma to his head, but it still had impacted him. seeing kids, he hadn’t ever seen near his school or home, inside this hospital was confusing until he asked a nurse one day, learning that most of them were living inside the hospital, noting they were schooled by a private teacher.

‘’that’s sad.’’ Louis had told him when he came to therapy with Harry and his mom one day, after the younger boy had informed him of the information he had learned. ‘’yeah it is, but the nurse told me we shouldn’t pity them, just help them by becoming friends with them if I really felt that bad but to make sure it was because I wanted to, not because I was sad for them.’’ Harry explained in between small breathes, trying to focus on moving his left arm slightly.  By this point he had already gotten back movement in his fingers, not completely but enough to make him have hope.

He ended up befriending many of the boys and girls inside the hospital. quite of them still maintaining small friendships with him even now since Harry didn’t see much of them anymore, but he kept in contact with them from time to time via social media.

\----------

Even though it’s been years, he still recalls the darker moments from being in the hospital. He had befriended a boy his age by the name of Charlie, Charlie Simmons. The boy was paralyzed from the waist down which caused them both to see each other during therapy sometimes, they motivated one another every time they noticed one of them would lose hope.

Louis was fond of him too, reason why they had become a group of three friends by the end of the first year. However, Charlie lived inside the hospital, his own permanent room. ‘’Why do you live here and not at home?’’ Louis asked one day, getting a glare thrown at him from Harry, although he had to admit to himself he was also curious, had always been but he didn’t think it was okay for them to ask though.

‘’I’m sick, beyond not being able to move.’’ Charlie simply answered, as if it was no big deal. ‘’Is that why you’ve got tubes all up in your wrist and nose then?’’ Louis added again, this time being kicked gently at his ankle by the younger boy. ‘’yeah. you’re smart Louis.’’ Charlie joked.

None of them commented on what he meant by sick that day though, they had simply remained next to Charlie’s hospital bed and shifted the topic, Meaningless chatter taking over.

\---------

The hospital was a tad boring, that’s something Harry had noticed when he had recently arrived to it. The flooring was plain, the walls were dull and white. Something he had grown to hate even as he grew older.

He eventually got his arm back to the fullest, he remembered the day he surprised Louis and Charlie by moving his arm as if it was nothing, having kept it a secret as he liked to surprise people. Harry’s mom had realized that was the reason why He stopped letting Louis go with him to his therapy appointments and not because of random fights she was sure they were secretly having. The boys had screamed _‘’what the fuck’’ as_ soon as they realized what Harry had done. It had been a good day. 

He’d still visit the hospital afterwards though, as many of the friends he had grown to know had checkups or still stayed there, as Charlie did. ‘’You know, you never told me and Lou what you’ve got going on.’’ Harry added casually, staring back at the other boy, clearly ill. His brown eyes now seeming a bit foggy.

‘’never felt like it was important.’’ Charlie replied, smiling gently at Harry as if it wasn’t a big deal. ‘’I know but, you’ve gotten worse and we know it char.’’ He told him, his tone firm, just to get the point across. ‘’if you guys wanted to know, you could’ve just asked anyone else easily.’’ Charlie chuckled, Getting Harry a bit anxious. ‘’ I know. We’ve thought about it but we’re respecting your wishes.’’ He replied with a sigh. After all, it had always been Charlie’s wish to tell them himself when the time came. Something both Harry and Louis feared, knowing what he meant by it.

They never did find out from him though; the boy had passed away shortly after Harry’s visit.

It took a toll on both boys, barely being able to pull through Charlie’s funeral. the kid they had grown to love like a brother was gone, something they couldn’t grasp.

 They really did think he would stick with them past age sixteen, never questioning the fact that maybe that would be his last birthday. That he’d have many more, due to the lack of knowledge but they still never thought it was that bad, but it was, and Charlie had died, forever remaining a teen.

Louis had placed a bracelet at the burying of their friend, one that belonged to a set of three. One for each. Something Harry still wore to this day, Louis as well.

It wasn’t until later that they found out Charlie had been told ages ago that he was forever incapable of walking after three appointments of therapy, that they told him to focus on accepting himself as a _cripple_ instead, but the boy had simply kept going because he’d see Harry and Louis there, all before they had become as close as they had.

All of that had changed Harry’s world, All of it.

He had grown to realize that these kids needed joy in their life, after experiencing it himself and knowing how his friend must’ve felt while he lived there, He knew he wanted to do something, even if it was a small action. he just felt like he needed to contribute. And so, he did. Everyday he’d visit the hospital and talk to his friends and newer patients from that same local one, never breaking a visit until he graduated high school and moved away to uni.

_**\---------** _

Harry and Louis did eventually grow apart from each other, keeping in touch here and there as they both stayed occupied with their life’s, each moving to different cities to continue their journey. The younger ended up graduating from uni, Getting hold of a teaching job in the same city Louis lived in at the age of 24.

He had gotten moved in rather quickly, had already done a year of teaching before he finally forced himself to acknowledge the hospital near his flat, avoiding it until that day.

The day he decided to visit, with balloons in his hand.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘’Hello. My name’s Harry styles.’’ He introduced himself to the nurse that worked behind the entrance area, shaking her hand as she took it. ‘’Nice to meet you, I’m Martha.’’ The middle-aged woman replied, letting go to sit back down into her chair. ‘’Are you here to see someone?’’ She asked, shifting her focus on her computer as she prepared herself to type in details. ‘’No, Not really.’’ He replied slowly, getting a confused look in return. ‘’I’m a teacher.’’ He added, struggling to explain what he wanted to do in this hospital, the one back then was easy, it sort of just happened. Being a patient himself, a small town and all. ‘’Is it possible I could volunteer my time?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos in the first chapter! I know this story's not the best but I feel like it's already an improvement with the second chapter, not as long as I wanted it to be but it's getting there (kinda)

**CHAPTER TWO**

 ‘’Mr. Styles’’ the voice came from below Harry’s eyesight, the older man looking down at the small child. ‘’Yeah?’’ He asked. ‘’How long till class ends?’’ the boy whined, pouting his lips with his foot tapping the ground repeatedly. ‘’It’s almost done.’’ He replied with laughter. This was one of the perks of being a teacher, Harry thought. Sure, it could get annoying, most times but these tiny moments made it worth all his studying and risks he took. ‘’That’s not an answer!’’ The voice came out stronger, hinted with annoyance yet playfulness. ‘’Just sit down, help with cleanup and by the time you’re done you’ll notice that it’s time to go, yeah?’’ Harry told him, received with a sigh in reply. He watched his student walk back to his desk area, starting to tidy up his mess of crayons.

With a scan to the room he took in all the details. His students, **_His_** students, were cleaning up the classroom Harry was given to a year prior. A smile creeping into the corners of his mouth as he took in how everything seemed to work out in the end. It was a huge risk, a leap of faith when he decided he wanted to teach, be a teacher. Harry enjoyed spending time with children, people in general he’s learned. He’s always been the type to try to crack a smile upon the faces of the ones that surrounded him. Just that kind of guy, he always thought of himself. Yet he wasn’t sure he’d be necessarily good at teaching, but he seemed to have gotten the hand of it during uni, At the time seeming intimidating but he pulled through, now it feels like he’s left with a path of flowers to lead. His only worry now was to be a good teacher and set a good example.

Soon enough the bell did ring which was followed by cheers coming out from everyone in the room, Harry included. ‘’Finally!’’ Screamed one girl, her hair bouncing up against her shoulders as she skipped towards the door. ‘’Okay kids, Let’s do the usual routine. Who’s turn is it to lead?’’ he asked, the same boy from earlier lifting his arm instantly with a yelp. ‘’Me! It’s me Mr. Styles!’’ – ‘’Alright Thomas.’’ Ruffling the boy’s dark brown hair before gently pushing him upfront. ‘’Lead us.’’ He told him, watching as Thomas smiled with pride, letting himself breathe before exclaiming his orders. ‘’Listen up people! I’m the leader of today's line so you’ve all got to follow my orders!’’ He chuckled at the end of his sentence, Rubbing his hands together.

 ‘’Should I be afraid?’’ Harry asked, clearly amused by the boy’s energy. ‘’Nope!’’ Thomas answered back immediately. The kids laughed in unison as they started walking towards the boy, getting in the usual line from short to tall, Thomas leading. ‘’Let’s march today!’’ He told everyone, looking back to see them all nod. ‘’Just make sure to stick together.’’ Harry added, staying behind everyone as he eyed all the students. They had started to march in place, Almost in sync.

‘’Can we go now?’’ Thomas asked, Looking back at his teacher, A nod in response. The boy grinned and ordered them all to prepare, Letting Harry walk up to them to turn the door knob, opening the door wide open for all of them to pull through, in a straight line towards the picking up area, where most kids would go to except for two students who would split up halfway there to take the bus. ‘’You’re pretty set for this aren’t ya?’’ Harry asked as he stood next to Thomas now, The boy giggling. ‘’Yeah! I like to march with my sisters at home.’’ He added, something he already knew since it’s a thing he always overheard the boy share with his friends during class.

They all eventually reached the destination, already saying goodbye with the two classmates who split up. Harry watched as the students started moving away from the line in a chain of shared See you tomorrows. He went to stand next to the tiny gate at the back to get a full view of everything and everyone in front of him, Always making sure nothing seemed out of the ordinary after he found out about an abducted child that took place two years ago at the care of another teacher – It turned out the girl had simply followed her friend home, but it had still been a scare and it’s something Harry was sure he would try to avoid.

He admired the school for a second, it was a plain brick one, coloured the usual red. It was one of the many primary schools in the area, but it had been the only one hiring at the time of Harry’s arrival a year prior, at least as a teaching position. and Harry was glad he had taken this one, not that he had any sort of options, but he grew to love this building and the students alike. It seemed perfect for him and he knew it. Fitting everything together like a puzzle piece. He’s managed to get a flat not far from there, He lives close enough to his best friend Louis; One of the benefits he got from moving down here and he really appreciated it. They’ve reconnected since he arrived, It had been as if they hadn’t ever separated.

‘’Mr. Styles! I hope Emma didn’t cause you any trouble today.’’ His thoughts got interrupted by a mother he recognized. He shook his head with a smile. ‘’She was an angel, no complaints today.’’ Harry told her, knowing why she was asking. ‘’I’m glad to hear. I know she can get a bit stubborn but we’re working on that.’’ She told him, walking away with her daughter in hand who was skipping along side her.

He watched them disappear in the distance before turning away, noticing the front of the school emptying out. ‘’Goodbye Mr. Styles!’’ He heard from three of his students as they walked away from the area, knowing they walked home usually. ‘’Have a good day!’’ He replied, watching as they safely crossed the road before he decided to head home, taking out his phone to check the time before placing it back within his pocket.

Walking to the other side of the school, the back area that was gated, Harry was greeted by the usual view of the arrangements of tiny bikes along with bigger ones. Heading towards the one that belonged to him, A tall bike that was coloured teal. He bent down to the lock, punching in the combination with his fingers as he watched it unlock, taking it with his hands and dropping it into his backpack that was set across his chest.

-

He biked through the streets of his city, one he’s learned to recognize as his permanent home. Closing his eyes as he enjoyed the wind hitting against his skin after a long day, Ignoring the fact he forgot to bring the paperwork he needed done by tomorrow with him. Thomas hadn’t been the only one in a hurry.

Harry turned the corner going uphill, His relaxation being interrupted by the sudden need to peddle harder and faster, pulling his weight towards the front as he tried to bike up, panting escaping his lips every now and then. ‘’I really need to start working out.’’ He muttered to no one.

It wasn’t long before he reached the building of his flat, decently nice, nothing special but better then what he could’ve asked for. It was hard to pay rent at first, while he settled in and applied for the job, His best friend Louis had helped him out the first months, seeing he had a higher paying job but now that Harry’s managed to pick himself up – Winning the job at the school, He’s now able to provide for himself especially with the extra jobs he occasionally takes when he’s got nothing else to do. Something Harry often had, Free time.

He took his bike up the stairs to the highest level where he lived, Opening the door with his keys and letting himself in. Shifting it against the wall as he entered his home, Letting out a sigh of happiness. His flat wasn’t the greatest, but it was a space he managed to build up on his – once again, free time. It was put together by cheap furniture that was slowly being replaced with better ones. Not that they needed replacing, they had all been restored to a decent status by Harry himself, but he didn’t mind donating his pieces and getting better ones.

The walls were light brown, decorated by frames of art he’d find in the streets along with frames of his memories.

 Harry kicked off his shoes as he walked towards his bedroom, straight to the photo that laid next to his bed on his nightstand. ‘’Charlie.’’ He whispered to himself, Tracing the finger above the glassed frame. A photo of all three of them sitting against the walls of the therapy center, it wasn’t the best quality and it had little indents and tiny scrapes against it, but it was perfect to harry.

His phone buzzed, taking him out of his thoughts. He reached down to get his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it to see a message from Louis. **_‘’February first.’’_** It read, Harry knowing what it meant. **_‘’His anniversary.’’_** He quickly typed out, sending it. – **‘’Yeah. It’s been years but it’s still so weird.’’** Harry understood what his best friend meant from that, Charlie had been the first person to ever pass away from their lives, it was odd having him one day and suddenly not- They both knew it was coming, judging by the appearance of the boy the following weeks before it happened but they hadn’t thought it was actually going to occur, they just silently prepared themselves for something they could’ve never been prepared for.

Harry lifted the frame again, taking a photo and sending it off to Louis, knowing it would make the other lad smile as it did him. **‘’I’m glad he’s somewhere better – I’m also glad you grew out of that hairstyle.’’** Harry read, laughing at the last thing Louis added, He knew it was to brighten up the mood, but he was right. He had a phase where he’d spike his hair up at the back, but it hadn’t lasted long.

Sending off a quick reply before laying down, Harry sighed into his pillow as he allowed the exhaustion of the day take over him. A quick nap wouldn’t hurt he figured, seeing the place he had to go visit wasn’t gonna be until a few hours.

-

Muffled music coming from next door was filling his ears as Harry started waking up. His eyes scanned the room, shifting to the frame before finally staring out at the window. The sky was slowly dimming, darkening. He let out a soft groan as he positioned himself up by his elbows, squinting his eyes as they adjusted. He stretched before reaching out to his phone – Noticing the few text messages Louis had sent, that were stories they had shared of Charlie. He skimmed over them with a gentle smile, reminding himself to reply later. – He got out of bed with slight struggle, walking over to his closet. He stripped from his white button up and jeans, Throwing them into the bin. Searching hanged clothing until he settled for a dark red sweater, his usual jeans he’d wear to go out and plain black shoes.

-

**_6:53_** His phone clock read as he stepped out of his flat, leaving behind his bike. Harry started to walk down the stairs as he contemplated how he’d do this. He had done all of it before, even after his friend passed but it was put to a stop once he focused on his studies. No longer having time and making him more upset then happy, He kept in contact with the last set of people he visited until they were either released, or until he’d get that reply he grew to hate with time.

**_‘’they’re no longer with us.’’_ **

He’s always had an issue of getting overly attached to people, emotionally. Louis often told him about this, he also urged Harry to take a break from visits during his last few months home, telling him they’d understand and everyone he grew to knew were already being let go and he was right; It had been taking an emotional toll on him but he always felt the looks of joy he’d get with every visit were worth it but he forced himself to stop, and he hasn’t done anything ever since.

He avoided it, even after he graduated, even after he moved, even after he got a job and had more free time. Why? He didn’t know the entire answer, aside from the fact it wasn’t the best for him to do anymore. He promised himself the day he quit visiting that he’d return to it someday though even if it would be for a short while.

 he had decided today would be that day two months prior.

**_‘’All for you, Charls.’’_** He whispered to himself as he turned the corner of his flat, leaving behind his bike, going downhill towards the direction of the hospital that was near his home. It was tall and white, _Boring._ He wasn’t sure if they’d allow him to volunteer his time at this place or even occasionally bring them gifts, but that’s why he was going today- to find out.

He took a deep breath as the building came into sight, his hands slightly shaking. He hadn’t had a clue on why he was this nervous, A million guesses he’d be able to come up with but instead he ignored it. Trying to focus on walking rather then his shaky breathes.

-

‘’Hello. My name’s Harry styles.’’ He introduced himself to the nurse that worked behind the entrance area, shaking her hand as she took it. ‘’Nice to meet you, I’m Martha.’’ The middle-aged woman replied, letting go to sit back down into her chair. ‘’Are you here to see someone?’’ She asked, shifting her focus on her computer as she prepared herself to type in details. ‘’No, Not really.’’ He replied slowly, getting a confused look in return. ‘’I’m a teacher.’’ He added, struggling to explain what he wanted to do in this hospital, the one back then was easy, it sort of just happened. Being a patient himself, a small town and all.  ‘’Is it possible I could volunteer my time?’’ He continued after an awkward pause, the lady furrowing her brows. ‘’How so?’’ – ‘’Visiting the patients, it sounds weird but It’s something I wanna dedicate time to, getting to know them and giving them something to look forward to.

His leg shifted repeatedly as he stared at the nurse, who remained silent and confused. ‘’I-‘’ She said, cutting herself before picking up her thoughts. It had only just hit him now how weird it had been for him to just come in and ask for this, he bit the inside of his lip.  ‘’We’ve got a program for that. giving patients who don’t really get visits or who’ve gotten a bit hopeless.’’ She told him.

-

They had talked a while after that, explaining his situation as she nodded, typing everything into a separate note file inside her computer. Promising she’d send it off to whomever needed to see it for him to get approved. ‘’You’re a teacher, primary level, right?’’ She had asked him, he nodded in response.  – She had told him they’d get back to him to see if it were possible, telling Harry they’d have to check some things and if he were to get it, they’d probably put him with the youth. It worried him hearing that it wasn’t rare for the kids to be losing hope, it would happen after they’d witness their parents fighting or crying in their room, Martha told him.

‘’Makes sense.’’ He replied to that.

He arrived home shortly after being told the hospital would call him if he had been accepted into the program. Harry decided to invite Louis over.

‘’mate!’’ Louis cheered at him once Harry opened the door to his best friend, Toddler next to him. ‘’Hey!’’ He smiled back at Louis before leaning down to pet Freddy’s hair. ‘’Hello buddy.’’ He smiled, both chuckling at the boys’ blabbering. – He invited them inside, both guys laying on the couch as Freddy played around with toys he brought over on the carpet.

-

‘’You’re gonna do it again?’’ Louis asked, frowning a bit. He knew Harry had a big heart, but he hoped he wouldn’t be doing this again anytime soon, not now at least. not when he was still starting out his life, figuring himself out.

‘’It felt right, perfect timing.’’ Harry replied, looking over at Louis from his couch, sitting up. ‘’I know you didn’t like me doing this back then but I wanna do it again, for him.’’

Louis sighed, Looking down at his hands. ‘’His anniversary, right?’’ He asked, knowing the answer already. – Taking Harry’s silence as confirmation he continued. ‘’I support you, but You really didn’t see what I saw when I’d visit you sometimes, even before we moved Harry. This took such a big toll on you. I felt like it didn’t even make you happy anymore, the opposite really.’’ He argued, Harry nodding. ‘’Maybe but It’s not the same anymore, I still Hadn’t gotten over Charlie’s death back then.’’ He sighed, crossing his legs.

‘’What will you even do?’’

‘’I don’t know, get to know them first, bring gifts sometimes, What I always did but I still have to see if they’ll let me.’’

‘’Well. Whatever you wanna do Hazz, I’ll be here.’’ – ‘’Gifts though? What would you even get them?’’ He added, Raising his brows at Harry. ‘’Balloons?’’ The younger boy replied, looking down at Freddy who was falling asleep on the ground. ‘’ Mate, that’s dumb.’’ Louis laughed softly, getting off the couch to pick up Freddy. ‘’You think so?’’ – ‘’Kinda.’’


	3. Chapter Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed an update and I'm forever sorry for that - ahhh. 
> 
> Life took over but I promise I'll try to keep up with updates as best as I can, make up for them if I miss some.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Harry had been woken up by the sudden sound of his phone going off, A groan followed, along with his hands rubbing against his face. ''At least it's a Saturday.'' He muttered to himself as he forced his body to jolt up, his feet landing on the ground - accidentally kicking his slippers under his bed. ''well...'' he whispered, deciding to walk around barefoot for the meantime. Harry had been a bit emotional the night prior, as soon as Louis & Freddy had left his flat, he lost it. He hated to admit it, but Charlie had been on his mind the entire time, never leaving his thoughts until he had fallen asleep; Something that had gone unnoticed until he woke up.

The curly haired man had looked around the room as he started making his way to the bathroom, ignoring the fact Louis had left the light on the night prior. He took notice of the bunched tissues that somehow found their way onto the ground, not a huge amount but enough to make their presence known. ''Fuck.'' He sighed, hating when he got like this. - He told himself to clean up his mess later, deciding to focus on showering first thing. he needed to get the feeling of waste off him and start the day fresh, maybe it would soothe his hurting throat. Harry had exhausted himself with the crying, for sure. - .

He stood underneath the shower head, letting his forehead rest against the tiled wall as he breathed in the steam, one that was engulfing him in a cloud of humidity. Harry felt the way the droplets would land on his skin every passing second, he'd follow them with a smile. ''hm.'' He hummed out as soon as pleasure started to take over; Always had been a fan of intense temperatures, always liking it. - Something Louis had critiqued him for countless time ever since they met, especially that time Harry had to set the shower for Louis when he had broken his wrist. ''What the fuck Harry!'' He chuckled, still remembering the way his best friends voice had cracked as he got in, being met by nearly boiling water. - A flash of Charlie muttering to Harry it wasn't good for him to shower with intense water had crept its way. He sighed, pushing himself off the tiled wall, deciding to wash his hair instead. Distractions, He needed them. - He ended up sitting against the shower wall for a bit, letting his shoulders relax underneath the water; only getting out as the water decreased in heat, getting slightly cold.

 

He reached out for a towel, taking note of his pruney fingers as he wrapped it around his towel around his waist. The man carefully made his way towards the bedroom, trying not to slip. He had reached the door before he slightly jumped at the ringing that had started from the kitchen. Harry tilted his head in confusion for a second, his brows furrowed before he smiled in realization. - He walked quickly towards the phone that hung on the kitchens wall, not caring he'd be leaving wet footprints behind him as he walked around. ‘’Styles speaking, Who’s this?’’ He let out, not caring to look at the caller ID. ''Uh Hello! Is this Harry Styles?'' A male voice registered on the other side of the call, followed by a soft breath. ''Of course, it is... I'm sorry...Uh My name's Liam and I'm calling from the youth program, here to inform you that we've looked over your admission and you've been pretty much approved for visitation; however, we would like to ask you some further questions.'' - ‘’That’s okay, Would I need to visit the hospital or- ‘’ he was cut off. ‘’No that’s alright, we can do it by phone.’’  Harry nodded before muttering ''sounds good.

As the call went further on, Harry couldn't stop his excitement from increasing. He was on his way back to starting something he had always loved to do, even though he did avoid it, it was always on the back of his head. ''And that would be all.'' Liam mumbled on the other side of the call, keyboard noises coming from his side of the call. Harry only hummed in assurance, licking his lips as he prepared to talk but once again being interrupted. ''Thank you for your time Mr. Styles, we’ll be looking forward to seeing you later tonight.'' - ''Same here.'' He grinned, hanging up. - He had been told that today was a busy day, not surprising him that his visitation was set for later, near night. - He stayed still in the same spot as he processed everything, letting out a gentle laughter. ''Ah god, I've gotta tell louis about this.'' He exclaimed excitedly to himself, removing his wet hair from his forehead as he walked back to his room; Footprints barely visible by the time he got to the door, opening it.

That had to wait, Louis had missed Harry’s calls and by the time he got back to him, the younger boy had already fallen back to sleep; forgetting his worries and exchanging them for the comfort of slumber. – ‘’Twat.’’ Louis had texted him with a frown, being ignored by Harrys sleeping frame.

-

Harry had spent the day laying around anxiously, His only movement leading him to the kitchen to eat, and if he needed to, the restroom. The man laid on his couch, his feet barely fitting inside the small length. ''What should I bring? I mean, it's my first visit.'' He questioned the air for the hundredth time that day, only getting a soft chuckle in response. ''Balloons.'' Louis voice rang through the phone's speaker, making Harry roll his eyes. ''You came up with that idea yesterday Lou, even called it stupid.'' He replied, silence rising before it was cut by a female voice. ''Wait, that's a good Idea!'' Eleanor said, Sounding excited. ''Well, maybe. I don't know, I guess I can do that.'' Harry sighed, resting his head on top of his hands, his phone slightly moving as it laid on his chest. ''Yeah... I know I said it was stupid but thinking it through, it's kind of a good Idea? I mean, they're kids.'' Louis added, Making Harry nod as he starred up at the ceiling. ''You're right uh, Shit, where would I get balloons though?'' He questioned, imagining both Lou and Eleanor shrugging from the other side after getting nothing in response. ''Isn't there a party shop near you?'' Eleanor added, Making Harry raise his brow. ''I think so...? I've never gone but yeah actually, there might be.'' He replied, remembering the tiny shop that was near his house; In the same direction the hospital walks would lead to. ''Fuck, I think I'll go buy them now before they close, I don't think they're open until night.'' He added, kicking his feet off the end of the couch and sitting himself up. ''Yeah, it doesn't seem like that place.'' Eleanor told him, Louis agreeing. ''Well, we’ll leave you to it mate, Good luck.'' He told Harry, replying before hanging up.

-

His keys clashed together as he placed them back into his pocket. Harry had exited the flat, being greeted instantly by the sound of a few bicycle bells passing through the building. He managed to catch a glimpse of a few kids shouting banter to each other as they rode off causing him to smile in response as he thought back to the times he used to do that with his best friends, the feeling of missing those days creeping back up to him, almost regret for not enjoying them as much as he should have. 

 

Harry had opted for walking, leaving behind his bike as he began to walk down the flight of stairs, his boots meeting the pavement as soon as he stepped out of the building, making his way towards the direction the man would soon be getting used to. - His steps sounding a bit harsh against the ground with each step, looking up in time to notice the sun was starting to set, He was set to be at the hospital at seven and it was still five, maybe he'd arrive earlier than planned. ''Hopefully they won't be mad.'' he muttered to himself, not caring that he was talking out loud; something he often did when stressed.

-

''...What?'' He asked himself as he reached the street the shop where the shop was supposed to be but no luck, it had been vacant, and the only thing Harry had was the ''for rent.'' sign reflecting against the window. ''damn.'' He whispered to himself, taking a few steps back before walking forward, past the shop. - The man had trouble looking around for another type of store that would have balloons, asking in three shops but nothing coming out of it. ''Sorry we haven't gotten them.'' A man had told him, and he stepped out after thanking them. He was about to head back home when he noticed a tiny store front tucked away in a corner, walking towards it. ''Party decor & Entertainment.'' The sign read. 

Harry furrowed his brows as he entered the shop. He was met by a jingle that rang over his head.

 

''Mom, there's a customer!'' a little girl yelled behind the counter; clearly standing on top of a tiny stool so she'd get help looking over. The child playfully rolled her eyes at the absence of a reply and looked over at him directly. ''hi! what can I get you?'' she asked, surprising Harry a bit. - He took a liking to the shop almost instantly, taking note of the slight homey vibes it gave off, warm and soft, if that made sense. ''Oh uh, do you guys have balloons?'' he smiled, the girl nodding in response. ''Thank God.'' He thought to himself, walking over to the counter.

''i'll go get my mom.'' she said before stepping down from the stool, instantly skipping over to what Harry assumed was the back area. A few seconds had followed before an older woman appeared, followed by her daughter. ''I'm sorry, day's busy.'' she smiled, looking up at Harry. He smiled fondly, ignoring the fact the shop was empty except for him. ''What would you like?'' She asked, wiping away at her apron. ''I'm sorry, were you cooking?'' he asked, avoiding her question while he shifted around slightly. ''Ah yeah, that would explain my apron. - Lack of customers tends to give you a lot of free time'' She chuckled, Harry taking notice of the bags underneath her eyes. He figured her store was connected to her home, one of his friend’s family had owned a store like that back home although he barely went over there.

''So, what can I get you?'' She asked again, tucking her hair behind her ears. ''Do you have balloons?'' He asked slowly, afraid she'd reply with something opposite of what her daughter had. ''You already asked that!'' the child squealed, making him slightly grin. ''We do, but I'm afraid we only have the simple kind. our shipment for the themed ones don't arrive until tomorrow.'' she told him - That would explain why the other shops didn't have any, Harry thought. ''That's okay, regular balloons should be fine, thank you.'' he told her, the woman nodding off before going back into the room, coming back out with a packet. ''How many?'' She asked. ''...Ten? I think that's okay.'' Harry let out, more so to himself. - Knowing he'd probably only visit a small number of children today.

 

Harry had left as soon as he paid, thanking both the lady and the child, maybe he'd be back.

-

Harry was sure he looked like a fool walking down the street with floating balloons surrounding him, strings wrapped around his hands and fingers just in case he'd accidentally let go of them. He was heading his way into the Hospital, noting he wasn't really gonna be there that early after all, knowing he had spent quite a while looking for a shop but that was alright with him, he didn't wanna cause any sort of conflict arriving before the set time anyway. - As he got closer to the entrance he felt his throat dry up, coughing a few times before stepping in. being met by a different worker than before, this time it was a male with short hair, freshly shaved face. He walked over to the counter and coughed once more before speaking up. ''Hello, I'm Harry styles, I came here for the youth program?'' He told him, the older guy's brows raising up before a wide grin filled his face. ''Hey! I'm Liam, the uh, the guy you spoke to over the phone.'' he smiled, extending his hands to shake with the other boy. ''It's nice to meet you.'' Harry just smiled, still a bit nervous, he didn't realize he hadn't prepared enough for this after all. ''I'm glad you've come, and I’m super happy you care enough to do this type of program, not many do so, not here at least.'' Liam added in, Harry taking notice of his scrubs.

''Are you on shift?'' he asked, feeling slightly bad that he had interrupted the guys work. ''I just got out but don't worry, this is part of my job too.'' he added, shrugging a bit, knowing what Harry had meant by that, the younger boy was clueless to how expressive he was when it came to his face. ''oh, okay.'' Harry looked down at the ground, letting out a cough before speaking up once again. ''I used to do this, as you know but It was different, being the only hospital in town, kind of being a patient there so It naturally just happened - so excuse my ignorance but what do I do now?'' He chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Liam smiled at him before handing Harry a clipboard. ''That's alright, I understand.'' He added before continuing. ‘’If you look down at the clipboard I’ve selected a few patients who were up for visiting, at least the majority of those were, about two or three didn’t really want it but, Relatives did.’’ Liam added, slowly looking down at his feet before meeting eyes with Harry once again, shooting him a smile. ‘’But I’ve saved those for last.’’ He quickly added before going into more detail on the hospitals schedule, Younger kids were only allowed thirty minutes with visitors when they were held later then usual, always accompanied by a parent or a nurse. – However, Harry was shocked to hear Liam had set him to also visit two teenagers, who barely held a spot inside the youth program, one of them being nearly eighteen, the other one nineteen, it was fine with him though. ‘’I’ll also be company to you for the first two days of visiting, while the kids warm up to you and so you get time to feel comfortable around them too.’’

-

The first door room they had to visit belonged to a ten-year-old boy named Henry, Liam pointing out that it would be an icebreaker and he was right, the boy had instantly cuddled up to Harry as soon as he found out they shared a name, at least a similar type of name but that was enough for the kid. ‘’You remind me of a student I have, his names Thomas.’’ Harry added, handing him a green balloon in the process. The boy’s eyes had lit up as soon as they laid upon the bunch of Balloons Harry was holding once the guys entered and Harry had noticed but he decided to hold onto giving the boy one until they had chatted for a bit. ‘’Why?’’ The little boy questioned, slightly bouncing on his knees as soon as Harry had told him. ‘’He likes dinosaurs just like you, also, he’s big into marching, says he’s gonna be in the military when he grows up.’’ Harry smiled fondly at him, nodding over to the tv that had been playing a documentary about the military, it had first shocked him but after sharing a look with Liam, he knew it was probably normal for the boy. ‘’Really?! I wanna be his friend!’’ Henry exclaimed, his smile tugging at the corners, turning into a wide grin.  Harry nodded, ruffling his hands over the kid’s brown shaggy hair. ‘’I bet you guys would get along.’’ He told him, knowing it would be true.  – Their goodbyes had been calm, Harry feeling warm inside as Henry and his mother thanked him for visiting, they had limited time with him, but it felt like the world to Harry, just before leaving the child had told him to visit him again, and Harry was happy to finally make someone smile, even though he seemed like a happy kid already. – ‘’That one, always a cutie.’’  Liam added in as they stepped out of the room. Their feet echoing against the tiled floor. The younger boy took this moment to look around the hallways, they were much better than the hospital from back home, but it was still dull and white, nothing to distract you from the fact it was a hospital, for the younger kids although Harry had appreciated the sudden art displays on the walls; Mostly jungle related.

‘’What does he have?’’ Harry had to ask, not seeing any physical signs that Henry was suffering from anything. ‘’He’s got severe epilepsy.’’ Liam responded, his arms crossing against his chest. ‘’Oh.’’ Harry added, not being prepared for that. ‘’Yeah, Sweet kid, It’s unfair but that’s life.’’ Liam shrugged, deciding to talk more about it. ‘’He’s been coming here since he was around three apparently, they had treated him for a while, but he was never internalized until now…He’s been getting them on the daily, severe amount and it is a bit worrying.’’ – Harry nodded in silence, hard to imagine the child, not even wanting to, suffering from the seizures.  ‘’How long have you been at this hospital?’’ Harry asked, letting Liam hold the thought before he smiled. ‘’It’s been around three years I take, or at least almost three years.’’ The older boy told him, his eyes lightning up as he remembered the time the first day he came around. ‘’But it’s only been a year since I’ve been in the visitation program, I uh, I already know my patients or the patients obviously, but I had always noticed they’d lose hope as time went on- but I couldn’t really stay and chat, not with everything else I had going on.’’ He explained. ‘’The hospital was understaffed surprisingly but now that we’re the opposite, overstaffed, we’ve gotten more time to ourselves, of course there’s always sudden emergencies but on the days that they aren’t, we’re free. – and a Year ago Martha had offered me a spot to start visiting, I guess it’s from all my ranting about how we’re not doing enough for these kids to lighten their spirit but either way I instantly signed up, and bam, we’re here.’’ He finished with a clap to his hands, Gesturing over to the door. ‘’Also, to the next room, prepare yourself.’’ He let out, Harry letting out a small nervous laughter before watching Liam knock softly on the door. ‘’Come in!’’ An elderly woman’s voice shot up, ‘’We’re coming in.’’ Liam added before opening the entrance, slowly letting himself inside and holding the door for Harry. ‘’Oh, we’ve been waiting for you since yesterday!’’ The lady exclaimed, she had ginger hair, styled in an old-fashioned way Harry had noted, she was clearly on the older side. Next to her laid a little girl on the bed, she looked extremely ill opposed to Henry. Harry could only guess this would be the lady’s granddaughter and his suspicions were confirmed when the girl spoke up. ‘’Nana, who is it?’’ She asked, her eyes were still shut tight. ‘’Liam and a friend sweetie.’’ The lady spoke up, instantly getting a reaction from the girl. ‘’Liam!’’ She yelled out, her eyes still shut close. ‘’Hey Mila! How’re you doing?’’ Liam asked, getting a smile from the child. ‘’same old.’’ She joked, her voice a bit raspy. ‘’Well I’m happy to be here.’’ The older boy replied, Ignoring the double meaning the girl had meant. ‘’I brought over a friend here, his names Harry.’’ Harry perked up at the sound of his name, looking up at Liam with a smile before looking down at the girl, being met by green eyes like his. ‘’Hi, I’m Mila.’’ The girl told him, weakly reaching up to grab his hand. ‘’Hi Mila, it’s nice to meet you.’’ He responded, being a bit taken back by the girl suddenly opening her eyes, they were pretty.

‘’you’re handsome Harry.’’ She smiled, looking back at Liam. – They had gotten into a conversation all four of them, the grandma sharing some great updates; Mila had received news about possibly having a lung donor. He had also learned she was fourteen, suffering from Cystic Fibrosis, A genetic disorder that effected the lungs, limiting breathing and other areas as he had been informed by Liam, Mila nodding in response to all of this. ‘’but it’s okay, At least I get a cute accessory with it.’’ The teenager added in, slightly tapping on the tubes that connected to her nose, a smile present. ‘’It’s very fashionable, like always.’’ Liam added in, a soft smile being sent her way. She chuckled weakly. – Liam had told Harry Mila was interested in fashion, convincing her to show him her journal where she had drawn up some designs as well as a board she always brought when she’d be inside the hospital; filled with magazine cutouts and motivational quotes that she and her grandma would make up. It truly warmed Harry’s heart and he found himself getting less nervous by the second.  

They spent an extra five minutes before going away, Mila telling Harry to visit soon along with Liam and that she really loved her purple balloon. – ‘’They seem to like you.’’ Liam added with a grin, hinting towards the two visits they’ve had so far. ‘’I’m glad, I was kind of afraid they wouldn’t, I mean, I am a stranger in the end.’’ – ‘’You might be, but they signed up for you to visit them, think they’re expecting you.’’ They both chuckled, looking straight ahead as they reached another door. – By the time Liam & Harry had reached the second to last visit, Harry had already let a few tears slip by, being overwhelmed by the kindness the kids were giving him but also by the images of the sick ones, they didn’t deserve any of that. He didn’t expect most of them to be like this, which was stupid of him, but it still took him by surprise. 

It had turned out that ten was the perfect number, thanking the world as he had only ordered that amount; Liam had told him many patients had either left the hospital or simply passed away, which is why the program didn’t have a ton of people signed up, Harry found himself being happy to hear about them leaving , but saddened by the deaths, obviously taking a toll on his mood for a second. – ‘’This one’s named Zayn, He’s about to be eighteen in a while, I’ve been visiting him ever since the program started and he’s got a bit of an attitude but he’s a softie.’’ Liam quietly muttered, whispering as if he was afraid for the boy behind the door to hear him. – The older boy went for the knob, opening it without knocking, earning a surprised look from Harry. ‘’He’s used to me visiting.’’ Liam added, taking notice. – Both boys stepped into the room, Harry being confused by the GameCube that laid at the foot of the younger boy’s bed, the wires connected to a hanged tv in front of him. ‘’this is sick.’’ Harry quietly whispered, getting a smirk from Zayn. ‘’Thanks, had to get a shit ton of permission to even think of bringing it here.’’ He added, pausing the game before looking at Liam and Harry, his eyes landing instantly on Liam though. ‘’Hey.’’ He whispered, his voice breathy and light – A shift from the tone he had just given earlier. ‘’Hey Z.’’ Liam let out slowly, smiling down at the boy. ‘’How’re you doing?’’ The older boy asked, Making Zayn bite his lower lip. ‘’I’m doing okay, better then last time.’’ He chuckled, looking down at his controller before unpausing it, the room being filled by the sound of cheers coming from the tv ‘’You’ve won!’’ A chipmunk voice erupted from the tv, causing Zayn to laugh. ‘’always winning.’’ He mentioned, cocking up a brow at Harry. ‘’What’s your name?’’ Harry rubbed the back of his neck as he swallowed, He felt like an intruder. ‘’I’m Harry Styles.’’ The younger boy whistled in response, looking back up at the TV. ‘’That’s a models name.’’ He joked, causing Liam to slightly look down in agreement. ‘’It kind of is.’’ Liam added, smiling up at Harry.

‘’How old are you Harry?’’ Zayn added, finally quitting the game and shutting the tv off with the remote, placing his controller around the bed’s end. ‘’I’m twenty-five.’’ Harry answered, Causing Zayn to look at Liam. ‘’Liam’s twenty-six.’’ – Harry furrowed his brow, looking over at the older boy. ‘’That’s interesting.’’ Harry hinted, smiling softly, before looking down at Zayn again. ‘’He’s an old fuck.’’ Zayn added, laughing at his own joke. ‘’That he is.’’  - The visit went on longer than expected, none of the boys noticing though. At one-point Harry stood back to observe the way both boys acted with each other, It seemed odd. He took the time to observe the way Zayn looked, His hair was growing back in and he was rather pale, brows barely there but visible.  – ‘’Great visit scums, thanks for the red balloon ‘Arry.’’ Zayn had told them as he waved them goodbye, Liam waving back before closing the door, followed by a sigh.

They continued walking down the hallway in silence, Harry’s lips tugging at the corner before he let out something that made Liam stop for a second. ‘’I think he likes you.’’ Harry had said, chuckling softly as he looked down at his legs, it was cute. ‘’No.’’ Liam added, walking faster past Harry, making him confused. ‘’It’s harmless, no need to get worked up.’’ Harry told him, getting ignored by Liam. He had decided to leave it alone.

‘’What time is it Harry?’’ Liam asked, his brows furrowed as he looked down at the clipboard, the sheet had been lifted to reveal another one with a solo name on it. ‘’It’s almost twelve, why?’’ Harry questioned, realizing the time wasn’t right. ‘’Our last visit was set for ten Harry.’’ Liam sighed, his mood had gotten a bit down since he had mentioned Zayn’s crush. ‘’shit.’’ He muttered, grabbing the clipboard from Liam’s hands to see for himself.

 

**_Niall James Horan | 10:30PM_ **

Both boys frowned at the paper, finally seeing the time they had spent with the other lad was more then scheduled. ‘’We can try- ‘’ Liam cut him off ‘’I don’t think it’s a good Idea, He’s probably already sleeping.’’ Liam sighed, both still walking towards the room regardless. – They made it there, Harry giving an apologetic look to the older boy. ‘’It’s my fault, I uh kind of took a bit of time back there.’’ Liam told Harry, about Zayn.  ‘’No, it’s fine, Let’s just try okay? I wanna meet everyone on my first day.’’ He told him, getting a nod.

Harry knocked this time, no response. Both boys looked at each other once again before knocking. ‘’He’s asleep.’’ Liam told him, the younger boy sighing in agreement. ‘’bummer.’’ He told himself, preparing to step away from the door until, it opened. ‘’I didn’t think you’d guys visit.’’ A voice made Harry turn around, his brows furrowing. ‘’Greg.’’ Liam added, smiling as he shook the older guys hands, a little boy being held in the others arm. ‘’Liam.’’ The oldest man replied, his tone firm. ‘’Listen, I’m so sorry we’ve arrived late. I didn’t- ‘’ He was cut off by Greg. ‘’It’s fine, I know it can get a bit busy but it’s just a bit disappointing, He’s still awake but his mood has gone down since the time you both were supposed to arrive, he actually seemed excited.’’ He continued. ‘’It’s fine but I’ve gotta head out, Theo’s got vaccines tomorrow morning and I’m already late.’’ He told him, Harry took it the child in his arms was Theo. ‘’We’re sorry.’’ Liam added, being a bit surprised by what Greg had told them, Niall had seemed excited? He thought to himself. ‘’I hope next time’s visit is on time.’’ He told them before joining them in the hallway, leaving the door open for both boys. Harry stared off as the man walked away with the child, only noticing Liam had gone inside after he turned back around.

He entered the room slowly, being met by the sight of a blonde boy, the roots had overgrown most of it however, he was a natural brunette. ‘’Niall.’’ Liam smiled, walking over to greet the younger boy. – Nothing in response, just a look, almost a glare. ‘’We’re sorry we’re late.’’ Harry added in, silence again. – Niall’s eyes landing directly on his for a few seconds before shifting up at the last Balloon he was holding. ‘’Here, I brought this for you.’’ Harry added, feeling like a fool as he gave the nineteen-year-old a yellow balloon. – ‘’Uh Harry, I’ve gotta head out, mate texted me to pick him up, he’s drunk.’’ Liam told him, sending a shy smile to both boys.  ‘’Ah- that’s fine, be safe.’’ He replied, feeling his nerves shoot right up. As expected he got no answer from Niall, the two boys exchanging goodbyes before the door was closed, leaving him alone with the blonde.

‘’My name’s Harry, what’s yours?’’ He asked, feeling uneasy underneath the younger boys stare. – No response. A sigh leaving the curly haired boys’ lips. ‘’I take that it’s Niall?’’ He asked, same thing.  Niall had turned away from Harry halfway through his words, staring down at the window that stood nearby his hospital bed, the reflection giving away the blondes face even though he was turned away now. ‘’I like your hair.’’ Harry tried, biting his lip as he got no reply.

Harry’s air got caught up in his throat when the boy turned around once again, finally noticing a slight scar he had above his eyebrows but more importantly, his face; Exhaustion written all over it.  ‘’I’m sorry, I’ll leave.’’ He told him, stepping back before reaching the door, feeling like an actual intruder this time. ‘’It was nice meeting you Niall.’’ He told him, stepping out and closing the door.

 

He could’ve sworn he heard a balloon pop halfway down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't as edited as I'd like it to be but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, finally picking up the pace a slight bit.   
> \- Harry and Niall's relationship will improve throughout the story of course, Sorry if I lacked interaction from them during this time but I promise it's needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was a bit messy, I did edit this twice and threw away prior attempts but you never know! I would really appreciate Kudos and comments hhh seeing I struggle with writing and I could use some motivation. 
> 
> Please tell me if you guys are actually interested in this story or not aaahhh // also please note, as the story progresses I'll be going back and editing chapters so it's written better. No change to the story or anything, just making sure it's enjoyable to the reader so feedback is also cool! - also planning on making the rest of the chapters longer.
> 
> I'll update every Sunday night / UTC Time zone.


End file.
